Stay With Me
by Aaliyah Higurashi Reborn
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella and Jacob get closer. But how close is too close? What if they develop feelings for each other and Edward comes back? Based loosely on the plot in New Moon. It's a lot better than it sounds, just read. BellaxJacob


Stay With Me

Chapter One: Forgive Me Again

_This fanfic was based mainly around the lyrics of Forgive Me by Evanescence, around the book New Moon, seeing as that was when Bella Jacob started getting closer. There will be song lyrics, changes in POV, minor changes, all that good stuff. So bear with me, no flamers. I would appreciate reviews that give me ideas to continue the story. So here's my best shot at Bella/Jacob. Enjoy if you will!_

_Oh, just so you know, I've wrote this to where it sounds like Bella's just starting to fall for Jacob, so it's not exactly like New Moon. So like I said, bear with me._

**Bella's POV**

I was on my way to Jacob's once again for the umpteenth time in months. I had become accustomed to his cheerful disposition and it almost made me forget the pain. Almost. But not quite sometimes. Last night I had the dream again, where -he- was in the meadow again waiting for me. Those ocher eyes bore into me and drew me closer. He extended his right hand with a smile that nearly crushed my heart and beconed me closer, slowly. Right about the time I reached for his hand, he screamed again and flew off with black satin wings. I woke screaming and crying, not a good combination. After nights like that though, seeing Jacob would pick up my spirits. Would that be the case today? Would his cheerfulness eventually no longer work on me like the drug it had been acting as for the past... I don't know... how many months? I tried not to think about the ... dream ... as I drove to La Push. The time seemed to just fly by as I thought about new crazy schemes to pull off with Jacob. I was in Billy Black's yard before I realized it and had to slam on the brakes to keep from slamming into a tree. I saw Jacob laughing from the side of my truck as he approached. "Good driving, Bells." I stuck out my tongue at him and got out.

"I was thinking."

"What did I tell you about thinking while driving?"

"I'm sorry, I'll try to think about that the next time I'm driving." Jacob smiled that silly childish grin and took me into his arms. I had been waiting for that hug to come since I woke up this morning.

"You know sometimes I hate to wonder what's going on in that head of your's. Speaking of which, what caused you to think so much you weren't paying attention to the road?" Geez, he already knew something was wrong with me. I was a complete open book for him, whether I wanted to be or not.

"I had another dream last night."

"The same one as usual?" I was leaning up against the cab of the truck and noticed as Jacob got closer to me, wanting to know what was causing me noticeable pain. My breath came in quick as I inhaled Jacob's very different scent. It was more manly, like fresh, clean sweat. It was entrancing, and I couldn't help but tell the truth when Jacob came closer like this. It was like, he had some kind of hold on me. So I told him what was going on, he would get it out of me one way or another. Why not the way that caused less pain?

"No, it was little different than usual. This time..."

"I just wanted to know if it was the usual one. You don't have to give me details." I knew Jacob didn't like to hear about -him-. But at the moment, I had forgotten.

"Sorry, Jacob." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and looked down at my feet. Jacob laughed and I looked back up.

"It's fine, we're all human here." I had to think about that for a minute. It brought back some old painful memories and I could feel the stopper in my heart trying to push itself out again. But Jacob's presence was enough to keep it sealed. I would be fine, but we needed to get going to wherever we were going today.

"So, where do you want to go today?" It sounded so lame, even to me. I stared up at Jacob like a child waiting to be told where to go by a parent. He took my hand and shut my truck door.

"I thought it would be a nice day to go cliffdiving, if you follow my rules." He already knew what I was thinking. When I got an adrenaline rush, -his- voice would come back to me. Jacob knew I had been wanting to jump off the top of the cliff. "That means jumping from where I tell you. No higher. Especially on your first try." I gulped, would this work? Would I get my adrenaline rush? Would I hear -his- voice again? Well, there was no point in wussing out just because of that. Might as well enjoy it.

"Fine, but I'm driving."

"Oh, there's no need to drive. We'll just walk."

"That's a long walk."

"Not for a werewolf." I rolled my eyes. Ever since he'd told me about his powers, that's all I'd heard. Not that I didn't enjoy being protected by something big and fuzzy as him. It was just the bragging got old fast. But I decided to comply. I might get what I wanted soon enough, so why argue?

"What did you have in mind?"

"Get on my back." Oh no, more memories. I felt the stopper in my heart come out and I fell to the ground on my knees. No, not in front of Jacob. Not now, not ever again. "Bella!" He caught my elbows and lifted me slowly. "Are you okay?" No, I wasn't. But I wanted to do this. Just not the way he'd intended.

"Yeah, I just think we should drive."

"If you're not well enough..."

"No! I want to do this, today. I'll even let you drive. Let's just go now." I probably sounded really pushy, but I had to make a point. Jacob stared at me suspiciously as I tried to get myself back under control.

"Okay, but you owe me an explanation for that stunt right there." He opened the door for me and I got in. What would I say? Would he decide we shouldn't do this? I had to lie, as much as it hurt me. Jacob got in and started up my truck. It roared to life and we took off out of Billy's driveway. "So what just happened?" I had to lie, I had to lie. I couldn't do it.

"Memories." That was all it took. He nodded and gunned the truck down the highway until we reached the cliffs. Jacob pulled over to the side of the road and cut off the engine. He was tense and it was very clear he didn't want to do this while I was thinking about ... yeah.

"Bella..."

"I know what you're going to say. But please, for once, just listen to me. Let's do this." He put his face in his hands and let out a deep breath.

"Okay, now, before I change my mind." He jumped out and I followed suit as fast as my gawky body would allow. He was already at the cliff. "Alright now, you have to be very careful. I'll help you down the side until we reach the better place to jump from. Do you still have those spare clothes?" I had been carrying them since we last talked about this.

"Yeah."

"Well go get them. Because the current will pull you under in those clothes." I did just as Jacob told me, I didn't want to get myself killed. I raised up the seat and pulled out the cloth track shorts and wifebeater. Thank God, I'd chosen to wear a white bra today of all days. I hurriedly changed clothes and threw my old ones in the truck seat. Jacob was waiting patiently as I ran back over to him. "Ready to climb down?" I nodded eagerly, tieing my shoelaces extra tight so they wouldn't trip me going down. "Stay close to me, but be very careful. I mean very careful."

"Okay." I watched as Jacob climbed down the slope and worked his way expertly around the rocks.

"Think you can make it down this far?" It was only a few feet, but now it finally hit me. I was nervous. What if I slipped? What if I hit Jacob and knocked us both down? He must have took my silence as a bad sign and started to climb back up with a sigh.

"Stay there! I'm coming down."

"If you can't do it, Bella, don't try. I could barely catch you right here."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I turned backward to the road and started to make my way down the side of the cliff. It was a lot harder than it looked, that was for sure. Jacob waited for me and started to climb down more as he saw that I was making it without too many mistakes for right now. All I wanted was to reach the right place and jump into the ocean. To feel the salty water enclose my body and think about nothing else. To just concentrate on the voice that would be reaching me anytime now. As soon as I had thought that, here came the voice.

_"Bella, climb back up before you get too far. You're going to get hurt."_ I nearly let go of the side of the mountain as I thought about that musical, angry voice.

"I'm going to be fine. Jacob's with me," I whispered to the voice.

_"Jacob can't catch you from where he is!"_

"You're just going to have to trust me on this. I can do this." Although this was the main reason I wanted to come today. To hear his angry, magical voice.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Jacob's voice came from much below me as I looked down. He was nearly halfway there and apparently was wondering if I'd gotten a case of the nerves.

"Yes, I'm fine." I picked up my pace, trying to catch back up with Jacob and the voice hit me hard with fury as I thought about what I was doing.

_"Bella! Slow down and go back up! You're going to get hurt and I can't save you."_

"Why do you care? If you gave a damn, you'd be here." I was getting angry myself. Why was this voice worried about me? Maybe it was really just a figment of my imagination. One of the smaller rocks broke off the side of the cliff and tumbled into the ocean with a small splash, too small for my eye to see from this high up.

_"Bella, please, just listen to me once."_ The voice was a bit different this time, softer, more gentle. Like it actually cared.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I didn't come this far to turn back now." I wasn't paying attention to where I was stepping anymore, too preoccupied with the beautiful voice in my head. I just realized that as the rock I had a hold on broke off and tumbled down the cliff. I screamed and Jacob looked up. "BELLA!" I was just holding on by the fingertips of my other hand, ready to fall in the ocean. Damn that voice, damn myself for wanting to do something this stupid. Yes, mostly damn myself. I was going to die for a voice that didn't want anything to do with me in real life. What a hand of cards I'd been dealt as I slipped off the cliff, trying to block out Jacob's screams of distress as he jumped to the place where we were supposed to jump from in the first place.

_Sort of a cliffie. Damn, Bella has all the good luck. She truly is a klutz. So anyways, come back next chappie to find out what happens. _


End file.
